1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication devices and, particularly, to a communication terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication terminals are in widespread use. To enhance the sound quality of a microphone in a communication terminal, a sealing gasket is employed between the microphone and the sound inlet of the cover in the communication terminal. However, the sealing gasket is small in size, which makes accurately position it in a desired location. As a result, it is inconvenient to assemble the sealing gasket to the communication terminal.
What is needed, therefore, is a communication terminal that can overcome the above-described deficiency.